


Only Blue Talk And Love

by ChibiKame



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiKame/pseuds/ChibiKame
Summary: The result of when a wayward pet worm accidentally ends up playing matchmaker for two shy blue trolls.





	Only Blue Talk And Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift story for solidburnreturned on tumblr, whose currently the biggest advocate for BiggiexBranch. I hope this it to your liking!

“Dinkles! Mr. Dinklessss!” Biggie called out into the quiet forest. It’s been over an hour since he’s last seen the worm; not that it wasn’t common for Mr. Dinkles to run off on his own. Biggie learned overtime to occasionally give the worm some space, let him run around the village once in a while.

But then Biggie saw Mr. Dinkles wiggling his way towards the outskirts of the village, heading towards the lake. It was one of Biggie’s “forbidden zones,” too dangerous for Mr. Dinkles to venture off unsupervised, especially since the fish tend to jump out of the bank to catch unsuspecting small prey.

With no sign of the worm, he sprinted a little faster towards the lake. Within, minutes, the ground transitioned from loamy dirt and grass to pebbles and sand.

To his relief, Mr. Dinkles was not only safe from harm, he had found his way right towards the one troll Biggie trusted most with his beloved pet. Branch sat cross-legged atop a smooth rock, the worm settled in his arms.

Biggie paused for a moment to watch the two of them, enjoying the fact that Mr. Dinkles seem right at home in the blue troll’s lap. Branch was even petting Mr. Dinkles affectionally, appearing more content than usual. Even with his colors, the troll rarely looked so much at peace. Biggie wanted to savor the view while it lasted, as his presence will likely change the blue troll’s mood.

He could only imagine in his wildest dreams having this side of Branch everyday. Heck, he’d love to draw out a smile from the usually grouchy troll. But of course, that’d only be in his fantasies; Poppy was the only one lucky enough to accomplish something like that.

Biggie approached the two quietly, not ready to make himself known. The time was drawing near to head home, however, and the sunset was rather nice to watch from his windowsill.

Still not yet privy to the giant blue troll’s presence behind him, Branch sighed deeply. “How would I even go about it? Just say, ‘Hey, this is random, but I actually have a huge crush on you?’”

Biggie froze, not daring to take another step forward. One foot hovered mid-air.

“I mean, how weird would that be, huh?” Branch chuckled as he patted the worm, yet the tone in his voice was anything but comical. “We barely even talk, you know. And I’m still a dumb, grouchy jerk; why he’d go for _me_?”

“Mew.”

_He?_ Biggie pondered. _He likes someone that isn’t Poppy..._ Biggie didn’t know whether to feel hopeful or crestfallen with that bit of newfound knowledge.

Distracted, Biggie began to wobble, his grounded leg threatening to give out. The one still in the air stretched out in a vain attempt to balance out the other.

“You’re lucky,” Branch sighed sadly, “Biggie loves you more than life itself. You’re _everything_ to him.”

“Mew.”

“I wish I had a shot with the big guy, too...”

Hold on.

_HOLD_. _ON_.

Does this mean “ _he_ ” is-

Biggie didn’t have a chance to finish that trail of thought before he toppled forward and hit the ground with a loud, obvious THUD.

Oh, shoot, he was a _dead_ troll.

He popped open one eye, fearing the worse; a shocked, angry Branch glaring down at him because of his sneaking.

Instead, the teal-blue troll appeared horrified and embarrassed. Worse still, a tear streaked down one cheek. Branch had dropped Mr. Dinkles when he jumped off the boulder in surprise.

“Mew,” Mr. Dinkles said.

“B-Branch!” Biggie scrambled to regain his footing, thankfully not having to roll over which would have looked silly. Once he was back on his feet, he cautiously moved closer. “Oh, uh, Mr. Dinkles! You found him! Great, thank you!”

But Branch was already sprinting off to the forest.

“Wait, Branch!” Biggie reached out, to no avail. Branch was gone within seconds.

As much as he’d like to go after the teal-blue troll, and hopefully get a few answers, it was time to return home. Resigned, Biggie made his way over to Mr. Dinkles to pick him up.

But it seemed Mr. Dinkles had other plans, and avoided his owner’s reaching grasp, wriggling off towards Branch’s direction. The worm was pretty fast, but Biggie was faster and scooped up the wayward pet.

“Mr. Dinkles, i-it’s getting dark, we should go home,” Although if he was honest, Biggie didn’t feel as if he could bring himself to leave Branch behind.

And Mr. Dinkles seemed to sense it as well. The yellow worm spun his head to face his owner and replied: “ **NO**.”

Biggie blinked, but wasn’t too much surprise by the worm’s talking ability anymore. He broke gazes to stare off into the darkening forest. “You...think I should go after him?”

“Mew.”

“But what if he doesn’t want to see me?”

“Mew.”

“M-maybe I heard wrong...”

“ _Mew_.”

“No, no, you’re right!” Biggie took a deep breath, “It’s time to take a chance!”

Determined, he marched forward into the deep forest....

 

 

....and got lost for hours.

“T-this w-wasn’t w-well th-thought o-out.” Biggie shivered, dirty and bruised after quite a few tumbles, in a makeshift shelter made out of a thick bush.

“M-mew-w!” Mr. Dinkles agreed, cuddling closer for warmth.

“Th-there h-h-has to b-br s-someth-thing to h-help us k-k-keep w-warm,” Biggie scooted forward to peek out, hopeful to find a nice warm blanket or some hot tea out in the middle of the wild forest.

What he found instead was a flickering of light off in the distance. It couldn’t be a firefly or glowfly since it remained in place, and the bugs usually don’t light up when asleep.

Although afraid of the eerie silence and darkness surrounding him, Biggie had to make up his mind when Mr. Dinkles squirmed out of his grasp and boldly headed to the light. The giant troll forced himself not to call out to the worm, afraid of what might listen in, and instead quietly trailed behind on all fours, twitching at the occasional ruffle of the leaves above his head.

As they drew closer, he could see a small troll-like figure curled beside a campfire, and it didn’t take him long to realize it was Branch. But why was he out here, and not in his bunker?

Branch looked up, ears twitching at their direction. He tensed up, and sprung to his feet. “Whose there?!” He growled, but trembled as well and seemed ready to run off.

“Mew.” Mr. Dinkles reached the troll first. Branch stood still, staring at the worm.

With them discovered, Biggie got back up on his two legs and approached carefully with a sheepish smile. The smile fell, however, when he noticed the troll’s puffy eyes and...dimmer colors. “Branch...”

“Go away!” Branch snapped, and turned to make a run for it.

Thankfully, he stopped in his tracks when Biggie yelled out. “I like you!”

Branch seemed to gasp, but quickly covered his mouth. His back faced Biggie, and it was clear from his hunched form that the troll was trying to make himself smaller.

Neither made a move for a moment.

“Mew.” Mr. Dinkles broke the silence, finding his way right at Branch’s feet and squirming around to be picked up. Branch subconsciously bent down to grab hold of the pet worm, who was more than please at the attention.

“Branch...did you mean what you said earlier?” Biggie slowly closed the distance further. “Am I...can I asked who it is?”

Branch halfway turned, still looking fearful. “....You heard...”

“I didn’t mean to, but I can’t forget it,” Biggie was just a few steps away now, and now he could confirm that, even with only the faint lighting of the small fire, Branch indeed looked on the verge of grey again. “And Im wondering, what you said...are you and Poppy...?” He left that question unfinished.

Branch shook his head. “There was someone else, and she couldn’t get over them, and...I wasn’t even sad about it. Happy even, for her.” The graying troll looked down at the worm currently snuggled into his arms. Mr. Dinkles made mews of content, and was perhaps ready to fall asleep.

“You don’t...seem happy.”

“I don’t understand,” Branch raised one arm up to rub over his face to prevent any tears from falling, then raked his fingers through his dark tresses. “We were _trying_ , but we just couldn’t _feel_ it. She told me there was someone special out there for me...I thought about it for weeks...” Branch deeply exhaled and trembled. “But I’m just no good at getting out of my comfort zone by myself...”

Biggie understood, at least he thinks so. Branch just wants somebody to love, but doesn’t know how to approach others in that way. Branch made an effort to be friends, with mixed results, but love was a different playing field.

“Do you like me?” He decided to take the plunge and ask directly. “I mean, in _that_ way?”

When Branch didn’t make another move, Biggie worried he might have stepped out of bounds. Maybe he guessed wrong after all. He braced himself for rejection.

“I...” Branch whispered, his face darkening. “I...like you, in that way.”

While Branch was still only halfway turned, the graying troll could still visibly see the widening grin on Biggie’s face, and it gave him enough courage to fully face the giant troll and directly look him in the eyes. It was just enough of a gesture that Branch’s colors seem to slowly brighten up.

“Branch,” To lighten the mood, Biggie decided to ham it up and bow formally. “I have a lovely view outside my pod, if you would care to watch the sunrise with me.”

Biggie accomplished a chuckle out of the other, who shook his head. “It’s an hour away, we won’t make it to your pod before sunset, not from where we are right now...but I know a cliff nearby that should be just as good.”

“Then if you would please,” Biggie extended a hand out. “Care to guide us there?”

Branch smiled warmly, and the fact it was directed right at him made Biggie’s heart flutter. With the arm that wasn’t holding on to the snoozing pet worm, Branch’s smaller, but rougher, palm fitted inside his own.

As a giant troll, Biggie had to look down at Branch, so it didn’t escape his notice that even if the teal-blue looked mostly pristine despite spending a night out in the woods, Branch’s feet looked a little worn and scratched, likely from running off earlier. Feeling cheeky, Biggie decided to take his newfound confidence a step further and break off their hands to instead sweep the smaller troll off his feet. It served to surprise Branch, just as he hoped, even getting a rather adorable squeak out of the otherwise tough-looking troll. Branch managed to hold onto Mr. Dinkles without even waking the worm up.

“Someone’s feeling bold.” Branch commented once the surprise ebbed away. His free arm found itself wrapped around Biggie’s neck.

“The better to spare your tired soles, my dear.” Biggie quipped.

When Branch blinked, Biggie turned a darker blue. “Uhh, I played the the Big Bad Growl Beast in Little Pink Bow.”

”Really, you acted in a play?” Branch raised an eyebrow, but seemed genuinely interested. He knew of Biggie’s fondness for photography, but this was something new to him.

“Oh, I love acting! I’ve been in Trollet, Sir Gabriel and the Green Scrapbooker, Hairspritz-“ Biggie listed off as he began walking.

“Wrong way.” Branch pointed to their left.

“Oh, sorry!” Biggie turned towards the right direction. “The Witch of Hauz, oh, and I’m currently auditioning for the caterpillar role in Elice in Topsy-Turvy Land...”

So deep in conversation about their hobbies and interests, they ended up missing the sunrise altogether. But cuddled up in each other’s embrace, with a view off a cliff that stretched for miles, neither cared. They can always make it another date, after all.


End file.
